youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber Striker
Strikers Amber was born into the the Strikers on April 11, 2009, and was named after her eyes. Amber's parents were a subordinate female named Willow and a roving male named Pine. Amber's litter mates died quickly after birth, but luckily, Amber had survived. Splatter, the alpha female at the time, had a litter of two pups, but only one managed to survive, named Orsal. Amber and Orsal treated each other like litter-mates, and both grew to adulthood. At that time, the Strikers were becoming a strong pack. Next year, Amber helped take care of the pups next to Jello. The Titans, their rivals, attacked the den and Strikers won, but sadly Jello died. Next year, Amber followed a roving male and they mated. She kept following him and followed him to a rivals territory -- he left her alone the next day. The rivals found her and chased her even farther from her pack and she got lost. Amber had wandered through Amythest for three days straight, finally coming across an unknown land -- the Commandos territory. She had a hard time, but stayed at the corners of Commandos territory, eating their leftovers. She was found by the alpha pair, who were away from the pack at that time and was chased to Sequoia territory. She found a carcass and ate it. While doing this, the alpha female, Ebony, found her and chased her out of the territory and into another. Young Ones She stayed in Young Ones territory eating scraps of food. In just two weeks she was found by the Young ones alpha male and was accepted into the pack. She was nervous at first but was welcomed by the teens and gained confidence. She wandered the territory trying to get use to her new home. During this, the alpha of the Sequoia, Big Will, launched a attack on the Young Ones and the Young Ones lost. Homestar Runner went roving in Young Ones and mated with Amber. Amber got used to her new pack. Youssarian went roving and Fang became alpha, he was later ousted by Timber. He was constantly being aggressive to Amber when he was angry or annoyed, making her omega. Amber became less playful. Youssarian came back and claimed his position. One day Amber followed a male scent and mated with the roving male named Indigo. She stayed with him for four days, but the pack found them and chased Indigo away. Amber got confidence those four days and became more assertive. Indigo came back and Amber followed him again, but he was chased by Timber. Once it was spring Amber was pregnant, she became more aggressive and assertive, so Amber challenged Super Furry Animal and won alpha position. Since becoming alpha, she became even more assertive and was always stating her dominance. Amber gave birth to five pups on April 13, 2013. Their names were Maple, Boulder, Cloud, Sub Zero and Puddle. Maple and Boulder were the biggest of the litter, but Puddle was the runt of the litter. Cloud sadly died after being attacked by a bear. Youssarian had died a few days after a fight with Ash, since he was already too old, Ash became the new alpha male. Amber became blind on one eye from a bear attack protecting her pups luckily no one got hurt and only one of Amber's eyes became blind. Once Maple went far from the pack and went deep into the forest way from her mother's safety, Yukan, a loner, attempted to kill Maple and ripped her right ear off, luckily Amber and Caution came in time and saved her. A week later Ash moved the pups to a rendezvous site. Eventually Puddle died during a hunt. In December 2013 a female named Caution, who had joined the pack in May, challenged Amber for her alpha rank, the two fought and Caution obviously had the advantage. However, Amber refused to give up, which resulted in her death. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters